The Proposal
by MusicandChocolates
Summary: Rachel has a proposition for Quinn and she's eager to help. Fill for a prompt at GKM.


**THANKS A LOT to _gleefaberry, _for helping me. You rock.**

**Hey, guys, I'm back, filling another prompt:**

**"G!P Rachel is one of those "I'll give you money to suck me in public" people in porn who are usually men but in this case is the beautiful Rachel Berry, aspiring Broadway actress who's turned her addiction to public sex into a money making website...detailed backstory not required."**

**_This will be porn, sex, all the time so please, if it's not your thing do not bother reading it just to send reviews saying "this is all porn, pathetic." because, I know so, you don't have to remind me. Thanks in advance, though, if you still bother to remind me._**

* * *

><p>"Finally," Quinn said to herself as soon as she stepped out in the cold New York air.<p>

It was Christmas break and instead of going back to her hometown, she had decided to spend it in New York. This was her time, her time to be free, to discover new things, to be herself finally.

Growing up in a religious household, Quinn had never had the chance to express herself fully. She had to always be what her father expected her to be, starting with appearances. She was the head cheerleader and dated the quarterback.

She was valedictorian and got accepted into an Ivy League school.

She had a perfect life, many would say, but not to her.

She had urges that she needed to give herself over to.

Thinking back, she had always had them, but lately it was like she was bursting at the seams to let loose, and after drunkenly kissing some girls at college parties, Quinn decided to act on it.

And, what better place to find sexual freedom than New York City?

So, here she is ready to go to clubs and meet girls and boys to give in to her growing desires. Ideally, she would find a man and a woman in a club that night, take them home and let them both have their way with her with reckless abandon, meaning raw and uninhibited.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't see the stranger holding a camera until it was too late.

She bumped into her and dropped her purse in the process.

The other woman damn near dropped her expensive-looking camera.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you had seen me but I guess not," the woman said while bending to pick up Quinn's things. She handed Quinn's purse back to her and fumbled with the camera putting it on Quinn's face.

"Hello, stranger," she said.

Quinn was a little startled, again.

"Hi." The blonde answered, getting her first glimpse at the other woman's face

Was she beautiful!

"First time in New York?" The stranger asked eyeing her suitcase. "Not exactly." Quinn replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've been here before, but this time it'll be so different that it feels like the first time," Quinn answered suddenly aware of how much she was sharing with this person

The old Quinn would have never done that.

"Hmm, interesting, what's your name, stranger?" The woman aimed the camera towards Quinn's body.

"What's with the camera?" Quinn asked confused. "Does it bother you?"

"Well, I do think it's a little weird," Quinn gently pushed moved past the woman, half-heartedly trying to get out of the camera's range.

"Oh, c'mon, just tell me your name, stranger. I have a proposition for you," The brunette picked up her pace and went after her.

"I don't know," Quinn continued walking, slowed a little by her suitcase.

"Ok, let's do this, I'm Rachel, not a stranger anymore. Now please, tell me your name," She pleaded and extended her hand for Quinn in an exaggeratedly formal way.

Something in the way she did it made Quinn stop.

"I'm Quinn. Please, just tell me what you want," Quinn said.

"I'm sorry that I've bothered you, but I have tell you now. You'll regret not hearing me out, I promise," Rachel said gently putting the camera a little to the side so Quinn could look at her. "I was just looking for a stranger to help me with something. But you, Quinn…you're special. I can see it," She flirted.

"What is it you want?" The blonde huffed dropping her suitcase and crossing her arms, trying to stay aloof but failing.

Rachel intrigued her, and she was curious to see where this was going.

"I need a favor, and I'll pay you for it," Rachel declared, and Quinn eyed her suspiciously. "So, it wouldn't be a favor," the blonde smirked.

"Well, no, but it isn't exactly an easy thing to do." Rachel explained vaguely. She needed to warm Quinn up before dropping the bomb.

"What is it? I have places to be and people to meet," Quinn said, losing interest a little bit.

"You know, I'm in college and it's really expensive." Rachel started.

"Yeah, I'm in college, too, what's your point? I mean, you're offering money to me, so I assume money isn't an issue for you," Quinn said smartly.

Rachel nodded.

"Not exactly, I mean, it used to be but I have found a way to deal with finances and that's where I need your help."

Quinn was even warming to Rachel's rambling. It was weirdly cute. But, she was rambling.

"Oh my God, spill it!" she said with a small smile.

Rachel did get her attention, but if this wasn't going anywhere interesting, she really wanted to go to her hotel and rest because she had plans for the night, plans that included naked people in her bed.

"Ok, so, I run this website. It's a really interesting business. People love it. I'm kinda famous because, you know, I am very gifted," The diva rambled and stuttered when she saw the pointed look Quinn was giving her.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. She was used to this because she did it all the time. "I, uh, I pay strangers to blow me on the streets," she blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Quinn wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"I want you to give me a blowjob, in public," she was directly, faux-confidently.

"Oh..that's what I thought you said, but... a blowjob?"

Rachel was pleasantly surprised by the reaction. Quinn didn't seem offended or anything, just confused because Rachel was a woman and was asking for a blowjob.

"How?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smirked and wiggled her eyebrows "Wouldn't you like to find out?" She asked in a sultry voice putting the camera back in front of her to film Quinn's reaction. "$800 hundred, cash!"

Quinn knew that she was about to do something completely crazy, Rachel was a stranger, and she wanted Quinn to give her a blowjob which was totally unexpected seeing as she was a woman.

And she was about to accept.

But, the thing was, Rachel could've been a weirdo a serial killer. She watched the news.

She knew how those things work. Follow a stranger, and the next thing she knows, her dead body is found in Central Park.

Somehow, she couldn't see it in the woman before her, Rachel _should _be creepy, but she wasn't.

She was lovely, a little bit of a dork and stunning.

"Okay," Regardless of all the bad things that could happen, Rachel was so alluring and had Quinn saying yes.

"Really? Wonderful! Let's go!" Rachel practically bounced with excitement.

"You know, you're very pretty, Quinn," Rachel commented while they walked to a secluded spot, "And I'm not saying that only because I want you to blow me and I will probably make a lot of money out of it. You really are stunning. And I'm pretty sure, you'll be far more gorgeous with my dick filling your pretty little mouth," she added.

Quinn blushed and felt tingles inside. could Rachel be serious? She was so feminine, so delicate. It would be perfect if she indeed had one. The blonde had heard about intersex people and the possibility of have met one was thrilling.

Rachel was beautiful, and if she had a dick too, then she'd have everything Quinn may ever need…maybe ever.

Her pussy tingled.

They took a turn and reached a somewhat secluded alley. There were some trash bins and other stuff they could hide behind.

"Here," Rachel noted "we just have to uh, Come over here," she took Quinn's hands and felt heat radiating through her body.

She shook her head and dragged Quinn further into the alley. She leaned on the wall and looked at Quinn expectantly, she could already feel her pants tightening.

Quinn for her part, just kept looking at Rachel. The blonde was really turned on but at the same time, she felt like she should be scared and trembled a little. She put her suitcase and purse

to the side and looked back at the camera.

"How should we do it?" She rubbed her hands and waited.

"Do you, uh have a scarf or something?" the brunette asked, "To put on the ground so it won't hurt when you kneel," She explained to Quinn, who nodded and pulled a scarf from her neatly-packed suitcase.

She put on the ground in front of her, and Rachel took her hand again, prompting her to kneel. She ran her hands on Quinn's hair and smiled, before fumbling with her zipper and opening it.

When her pants pooled at her feet, she saw Quinn's eyes land immediately on her crotch and her eyes bug out.

Quinn couldn't help but reach for the sizeable bulge and give a hard squeeze dragging a moan out of the woman above her.

It was soft and definitely real. She had to see it and, so, she hastily dragged Rachel's pants down, and what she saw made her believe in love at first sight—or at least something close.

She stared at Rachel's cock for long seconds, which made Rachel a little uncharacteristically insecure.

"I-I hum, was born with it, I hated it for a while but I've learned to accept myself the way I am because if I didn't who else woul-"

She was cut off by Quinn's hands fisting her cock and giving it a broad lick.

"Oh, fuck yes," The brunette moaned and almost lost her balance. Such a soft mouth, "Wait, what about the money?"

"Save it,"

Quinn used one hand to pump Rachel's dick to full hardness and the other to massage the girl's perfectly shaved and round testicles.

Not even two hours after she arrived in New York with the sole purpose of taking several people to her bed, and Quinn was already changing her plans because after seeing the perfection that was Rachel's penis, she was sure this was all she needed for this night.

"I want you so bad, Rachel. After I'm done here, I'm gonna take you to my room, and you're gonna fuck me hard until I pass out," she said before taking the whole length into her mouth, humming at the taste of pre cum that coated her tongue.

She bobbed her head up and down, fast, for many reasons, but the main one was that she wanted to taste Rachel's cum.

Rachel kept the camera pointed at Quinn, but by this point she didn't even care. She had never felt like this

Sure, the other girls were definitely good, but Quinn was flawless. She knew what she was doing. She was a pro at cock sucking, and Rachel knew she was going to make Quinn a star.

Quinn took a hold of her cock with one of her hands, using the thumb to circle the head, while she licked a path from the tip to the balls.

Then, she put one in her mouth, sucking it

She did the same with the other, moaning the whole time, never stopping with the movement of her hand.

Quinn replaced her mouth with both hands and opened her mouth wide to fit the whole of Rachel's cock into her mouth, only stopping when she felt the tip hit her throat.

She came back for air and did it again and again, until she felt Rachel was about to cum.

Then, she backed off altogether and used her hands to stroke Rachel's 7 ½ inch dick, her awaiting mouth was opened and her tongue stuck out, eager for some cum.

"Cum, Rachel."

"Here it comes, Quinn. Fuck, take my cum," the sight of Quinn's open mouth alone was enough to make her go over the edge, but hearing Quinn ask for it was more the enough to make Rachel cum harder than ever before, filling Quinn's mouth with white hot cum

Some of it landed on the blonde's pretty nose, but it didn't go to waste.

Quinn was quick in taking it with one finger and suck on it.

"Fuck!" Rachel mumbled after the high passed, her arm that was holding the camera gave out

Quinn stood up and kissed Rachel hard. She had cum still in her mouth, and Rachel tasting herself had her weak in the knees.

She slumped to the ground, not caring how dirty it was.

"Come on, Rachel, for someone who does this for a living you don't have much stamina," Quinn teased. "Let's go…I want more of you. Do you need condoms?" she asked as she helped Rachel get on her feet.

"Um, no, I don't really do condoms," Rachel said, still in a daze.

"I knew I liked you," she said and drew Rachel in so she could whisper in her ear, "I want you to pump me full of your cum tonight, Rachel…all night."

"Guh!" Rachel gasped, grabbing Quinn by the arm and pushing her against the wall and kissing her for all she was worth. Rachel was still tasting herself in Quinn's mouth, and it turned her on again

She started to grind on the blonde, who pushed her away.

"I want it as much as you do, but not here again. C'mon, I have a hotel room booked. Let's put it to good use," Quinn said and kissed Rachel again, before taking her - almost - forgotten suitcase and handing it to Rachel for her to carry.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, please. =DDDD<strong>

**Also, I've just realized I did not post the other prompt I filled here, which is Rachel/Shelby/Quinn. I posted it in though, so, if it's your cup of tea, read it. =))**


End file.
